1. 1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of intravenous catheters and more particularly to a guard or shield for the venipuncture site, a catheter and an intravenous tubing retainer.
When intravenous fluid is to be periodically injected into a patient over an extended time period, it has been the general practice to insert a cannula beneath the surface of the skin into a vein and to retain the cannula in position by adhesive tape. This simple arrangement is effective; however, problems can arise in that the adhesive tape sometimes prevents visual inspection of the puncture site and often provides inadequate retention of the cannula as the patient moves or as the nurse inserts a needle to inject other medication.
Further, the adhesive tape is irritating particularly when the patient is sensitive to the adhesive tape, which causes irritation and creates considerable discomfort for the patient at the area of the intravenous catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose a base member, which may be pan-like in general configuration, which supports a section of intravenous tubing and a catheter and is attached to the arm or leg of the patient by encircling straps.
These devices, are generally satisfactory, but have the disadvantage when used with an active patient, such as a child, they do not provide adequate support for either the tubing or the catheter. One present method of protecting the needle site is the use of a styrofoam cup, severed in half, with the base portion inverted and taped over the needle area or catheter with cloth tape. This sometimes causes the needle to come out, after extended use, such as three or more days, and the skin to become raw. The cloth tape, as stated above, irritates the skin and must be removed to inspect the condition of the patient's vein.
This invention is distinctive over the above described devices by providing a base which supports a portion of the patient's arm or leg by being attached thereto, in underlying relation, by strap members and includes a see-through housing overlying the catheter or intravenous tubular connection or puncture site of the patient's vein.
The see-through housing also supports the adjacent end portion of the intravenous tubing to prevent movement of the tubing, particularly at its end portion connected with the catheter.